


It Has Been Hard, These Last Couple Of Days:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: When The Skies Turn Gray Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Distractions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fishing, Foods, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Milk And Cookies, Multi, Navy, Reserve Training, Restaurants, Return, Returning Home, Slash, Sons, Surfing, Surprises, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was missing Steve terribly, as his lover went on his reserve training, & it was hard, but he was making the most of it, What happens when the Five-O Commander comes back to surprise his lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was missing Steve terribly, as his lover went on his reserve training, & it was hard, but he was making the most of it, What happens when the Five-O Commander comes back to surprise his lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a chilled evening, due to rain, in Honolulu, Hawaii, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams sighed, as he was looking out the window, & thought about his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was on reserve training, & won't be back til the end of the month, **"Please, Steve, Please be careful"** , he thought to himself sadly, He knew he wasn't alone, but when Steve goes out of town, It sure feels like that. He is lucky though, Cause he has the best ohana around.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover always makes sure that he is doing something, The Handsome Native takes the blond spear fishing with him, as a surprise to Steve, who likes it, He wants something to do with him, when he comes back. The Ex-Surfer restarted their surfing lessons/sessions, which made him happy, cause he has a clear understanding of the water, & why it makes Steve so happy. Lou & his wife, Renee always makes sure that they are doing stuff different ever week, & Lou introduces him to the fine foods of the islands, that he had discovered.

 

Also, His ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, & her husband, Stan, they have both been understanding, They let Charlie & Grace spend time with him, whenever they want. Danny managed to put on a bright smile on his face, & always make sure that the others are happy, when they around him. That particular night, The Loudmouth Detective got himself some fresh made cookies, & milk, & just chilled out for awhile, cause of the day he had. After he was locking up the house, He was in shock, to see the surprise in the living room, waiting for him.

 

"Danno", Steve said with a smile, as he looked at him with such endless love, "Oh my god, You are home, I am so happy right now", He crushed into him for a kiss, & Steve returned it equally with passion, "What the hell are you doing here ?", he asked, "I got my training done early, I missed our ohana, especially you", "Good answer", The Blond said, as he kissed him, & then he said, "Let's go to bed, We'll talk when you are not exhausted", "Let's do it", Steve said, as he followed his lover, & he was glad to be home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
